


Not The Useless After All

by sublimeturtledonutpie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Face Slapping, No Lube, pinned down, violent rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeturtledonutpie/pseuds/sublimeturtledonutpie
Summary: After you fuck up as Ulquiorra's assigned Fraccion, he finds a use for you
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Not The Useless After All

“Well, she’s yours, Ulquiorra, try to go a bit easier on this one, yeah?” Gin Ichimaru said, smiling as usual.

“Understood.” Ulquiorra said, stone faced, as he walked out of the throne room, you on his heels. The other Espada gathered split to let him pass, softly murmuring to each other. As you passed, the Espada closest to you, a really tall male Hollow with an eyepatch over one eye and a strange sword about as tall as he was, leered at you. You kept your distance, apprehensive. 

You were an adjuchas. Previously, you had lived with a team of other adjuchas. You hunted together, and you kept each other company. In the dark, cold, lifeless, empty existence of Hueco Mundo, even some Hollows could get lonely. You and your friends traveled together for a very long time. As night and day were the same, and you didn’t have anything to measure the passage of time with, you couldn’t say exactly how long, but it was a long time. Unfortunately, one of the members of your little group started to focus too much on evolving. She wanted to become a Vasto Lorde so badly, she thought the only way she could do it was to eat the other members of your group. She thought that you and your comrades’ combined essences were enough to make her a Vasto Lorde. She had started saying things around those lines that put your group on edge, but she hadn’t done anything. Yet.

One day, after a while of your little troup not finding anything to eat, you finally found food. After the battle was over, and you all were chowing down, she made her move. Your group had managed to corner the other Hollows in a canyon so there was nowhere for them to escape. She took advantage of that. She took a bite out of three of your companions before it became evident that her prediction was right and she turned into a Vasto Lorde. Once her transformation was complete she left, leaving three Adjuchas broken, knowing they would never get to evolve, and two other teammates, yourself and someone else, there to pick up the pieces. 

After her betrayal, the team was broken. The members who had been eaten were insanely jealous of the ones who hadn’t been, and kept making jokes about ‘making it even’ and taking a bite out of you as well. As much as you sympathized with their plight, you couldn’t take the risk that they were being serious, so one day you just left. Deserted them all, and started walking in a new direction. As you were traveling, you kept hearing stories about a Lord Aizen, a Soul Reaper who was promising Hollows protection, and in turn, offered them more power if they fought for him. This seemed like a really good deal to you, so you went to see him and offer him your services, and that was why you were here. Once you got to the palace, you were transformed by the Hogyoku into Arrancar number 43. You were a bit suspicious of Aizen at first, he was a Soul Reaper after all, but you were grateful to be under his employ, so you didn’t complain. 

Ulquiorra walked down the hall silently, irritated. It was not his choice to take a Fraccion, but Gin seemed to think that he needed a friend, so he had been personally assigning him lesser Arrancars. They had all been unsatisfactory, so Ulquiorra had been disposing of them, but Gin was adamant that this one stay alive. 

He probably thinks that this is funny. Ulquiorra thought. Gin did always seem to grin rather cruelly each time he assigned a fraccion to Ulquiorra, but because he grinned cruelly every time Ulquiorra saw him, and seemingly every second of the day, it was a little hard to tell. He would always assign Ulquiorra the most disobedient of Aizen’s minions, as well. One seemed like they were trying to escape, why, Ulquiorra had no idea. They would disappear from his side for days, and when he would finally go looking for them he would find them in the farthest part of Las Noches. Another one would antagonize others, saying that Ulquiorra would beat them up if they retaliated. So the other Arrancars would go looking for him, furious. He would put them in their place, of course, but the Fraccion was a lot more trouble than they were worth, so he disposed of them.

He looked back at you and saw that you were struggling to keep up with him, and had fallen behind. 

“Hurry up.” He said dispassionately. “If you can’t keep up you will be left behind. There is no room for weakness here.”

You rolled your eyes when he turned back around, jogging to catch up with him. You already knew that the next few days would be so fun. You hoped you could get used to Ulquiorra's antisocial personality eventually, but now you just had to grin and bear it. 

Eventually Ulquiorra came to a huge door and stopped. You assumed it was his because the number four was scratched on it. He opened the door and you followed him inside, the door slamming shut behind you. His room was void of any signs that a person lived there. There was a bed in the corner, but that was about it. There was a narrower door to the left. Ulquiorra opened that.

“This is where you shall live. You have an obligation to be my servant, and I’ll call upon you when I need you to fulfill your obligation.” 

Once you got through the door it slammed shut. You looked around your new home. It wasn’t that different from Ulquiorra’s residence, honestly, if a bit smaller. It had the same bed in the corner, and a window to the outside. When you looked through the window, you could see the dark night and crescent moon of Hueco Mundo. So this is on the edge of Las Noches, huh. You thought, looking out at the empty desert. You felt a sudden burst of loneliness. You wondered how your former friends were doing, if they were able to come together again, or if they fell apart, as groups of Hollows often did. You thought about your life in the palace. As safe and protected as it was against the outside, you sometimes longed for the wild and rough freedom of the wider desert of Hueco Mundo. Here there were so many Hollows that were stronger than you that you had to watch your step around. Even though Lord Aizen’s organization said that it would protect you when you joined, you knew in your heart of hearts that they wouldn’t give a shit if someone stronger killed you. You were a lowly Arrancar, not even an Espada, just a cog in the huge machine that was Lord Aizen’s plan.

In the morning you were awakened with a sharp knock on your door. “Get up.” Ulquiorra said from the other side. “You have stuff to do today.”

You winced as you hit the ground for the tenth consecutive time, breathing hard as Ulquiorra stood above you. 

“Get up.” He said in the same expressionless monotone that he always speaks in. “You need to get stronger if you are to be useful to me.”

You tried to get up, but you felt a sharp pain as your leg gave out. You toppled to the ground, unceremoniously, while your healing ability went into effect.  
“Look, Ulquiorra, I can’t do it.” You explained. “I can’t dodge your ceros, I can’t parry your sword, I’m weak.” You broke down crying. “I’m so weak.”

Ulquiorra looked at you, disgusted. Hollows weren’t supposed to admit weakness, let alone cry about how they were weak to Hollows stronger than them. If you admitted you were weak, you would become a target for other Hollows and thus be destroyed. How had you survived in Hueco Mundo as long as you did with the survival skills you had? He knew he was stronger than you. It was to be expected, he was the Espada, Espada number four no less, a Vasto Lorde. Of course he would be stronger than his new Fraccion. It was highly unlikely, almost impossible that you would ever reach his power level. But that didn’t mean that you couldn’t get stronger. 

“What are you doing.” He asked. You looked up at him, stunned into silence.

“You are weak, but instead of accepting that and trying to get stronger you throw yourself at my feet, pleading for mercy. You are pathetic.” He turned around and walked away, hands in his pockets. You stared at his back as it got smaller until he turned a corner and disappeared. 

Only a day had passed. Only a day, and Ulquiorra already wanted to break his agreement with Gin. Hollows were a species that ate itself. A Hollow needed to have certain instincts in order to survive. How had you lived out in Hueco Mundo when your instinctive reaction to being beaten in battle was to give up? Every other Hollow he had been assigned might have failed in some other way, but none of them had begged for mercy when he was training them. None. 

What was he going to do to you? He wondered. It wouldn’t do to kill you so quickly. Gin might mention it to Lord Aizen. Lord Aizen might be a bit concerned to hear of the amount of his followers decreasing because of one of his top Espada. Ulquiorra knew he likely wouldn’t care that much, but just the thought was enough to kill that option for the time being.

You slowly limped back to your room, leaning on the walls for support. Your leg had ended up being rather nastily broken, so it took longer to heal than usual. As you were walking, you bumped into something.

Hey!

You looked up. You had bumped into the Espada you saw the day before, the one who leered at you as you were named Ulquiorra’s Fraccion. You didn’t know who he was, but you didn’t have time to deal with him today. 

“What do you want.” You looked at him listlessly.  
“Is that any way to talk to a superior?” He swung his weird looking sword onto his shoulder and grinned cruelly. “My name’s Nnoitra Gilga. I know you haven’t lived in Las Noches for long. Would you like for me to give you a little tour?”

Your metaphorical hackles raised. “I should probably go check with-”  
“Oh, you don’t have to do that! He’ll be fine for a few hours.” 

You wanted to say no, but his smile looked very forced, his eyelid twitching, and you didn’t want to see his reaction if you refused. So you began to follow him down the hallway. 

“This here’s the training room.” He stopped in front of a really imposing doorway. Opening it up, all you could see was pitch black.

“Do you want to have a look inside?” You shook your head, regretting your choice of not running away when you had the chance. Sure it would have hurt, but at least you wouldn’t be forced into who knows where by a man surely several times stronger than you.

“I think you do want to take a look.” His voice dropped its cheerful inflection, and he leaned closer. “Go on. Get inside.” 

Just before you were about to step inside you saw a flash of light. Suddenly Ulquiorra was standing right in front of you. How did he know you were in danger, you wondered.

“Nnoitra.” His voice was cold, as always, but there was a hint of irritation there.

“Ulquiorra. What are you doing here? I was just going to show your new friend here the new training room-”

“That is a dungeon and you know it, Nnoitra. Now give the girl to me. She is mine. Gin gave her to me.”

Nnoitra scoffed, but heeded Ulquiorra’s words and let you go. You followed him as he walked off. 

“I can’t take you anywhere can I. I leave for five minutes and instead of going back to your room to heal, you decide to consort with Nnoitra.”

“I was trying to go back to my room!” you protested.

“You weren’t even headed in the right direction for that before Nnoitra spotted you. You walked right into his section of Las Noches.” He stopped in front of his actual door, opened it and motioned to you. “Get in.” You complied, but given his demeanor you had a flitting thought that maybe you would have been better off with Nnoitra.

As soon as the door shut he grabbed you and flung you to the floor. You yelped, but that just seemed to enrage him further. He loomed over you. He always seemed so calm and collected. YOu knew you had screwed up, but you had no idea what was in store for you.

“You are of no value to me.” He stated matter of factly. “You get me into altercations with people I have no interest in fighting. You are a weak excuse for a Hollow that begs for mercy if they get captured instead of accepting your defeat and subsequent death. You have no value to me.” He leaned down and put a hand around your neck, starting to squeeze. You started to hyperventilate, unable to get enough air. Is he actually going to kill me? You worried.

“I can’t kill you.” He released your neck and you breathed a sigh of relief.

“Gin won’t let me. However, just because I can’t kill you, doesn’t mean that I can’t do other things to you.” His hand reached down and ripped your uniform from the neckline. You tried to cover yourself up but he was not having it. He pinned your shoulders to the ground, getting on top of you to stop you from struggling.

You wanted to struggle. You wanted to fight, but it would be useless. You had fought against him earlier. You knew what he was capable of, and you knew that he was almost definitely not fighting at full strength then. You resigned yourself to not fight back. That is, until his cock tried to force itself into your completely dry pussy. 

“What are you doing!” You yelped, trying to squirm away, prevent him from hurting you. He just captured both your hands with one of his, putting his legs diagonally over yours so his weight prevented you from moving.

“This is your punishment. Take it.” Ulquiorra said, watching your facial expression as you writhed underneath him. When he finally forced you to take all of his cock, he started thrusting wildly, prompting more screams of pain. You felt like you were being torn apart from the inside. Ulquiorra dominated you completely. You had no choice but to submit to his superior strength. You closed your eyes, trying to escape the situation in any way you could, but he had other plans. 

“Open your eyes.” You didn’t, still futilely trying to ignore the situation at hand. 

A blinding pain hit your jaw, and you opened your eyes to see what happened. Ulquiorra had just used his free hand to slap you across the face.

“I said open your eyes, woman. You are my servant. I can and will dictate the terms of your chastisement, and punish you how I see fit. And I say open your eyes.”

From then on you had your eyes open, looking at him blearily, yelping frequently when he hit a spot inside you that made your abdomen light up with pain. Ulquiorra would never admit it to anyone, but he relished making you this way, exerting his power over a lesser being. He’d called Nnoitra crude for talking about it before, but he felt you clench around him. You gasped as he hit your cervix for the tenth time, and you couldn’t move or get out of the way. You just had to take the pain. You were completely broken, just wanting the ordeal to be over, when he buried himself deep inside you one last time. As you lay there in shock and he watched his cum slowly fall out of you, he thought Maybe she isn’t that useless after all.


End file.
